Mi cielo nocturno
by Roxii C
Summary: Querido Jasper: Eres el amor de mi vida, la única persona la cual yo he podido amar, lamento tanto haberte mentido... Tu Amy / inspirada en la canción "you de Evanescence"/dedicada a mi hermanita/ all humans.


**Mi cielo nocturno**

_One-shot_

**Summary:** Querido Jasper: Eres el amor de mi vida, la única persona la cual yo he podido amar, lamento tanto haberte mentido... Tu Amy / inspirada en la canción "you de Evanescence"/ all humans.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. La trama está inspirada en la canción "you de Evanescence", queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento, di: **¡no al plagio!**

**Dedicada a mi hermanita.**

"_La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio."-__Marco Tulio Cicerón_

* * *

><p>Hacía tres años exactamente que había escapado del manicomio, un horrible manicomio donde mis abuelos me habían encerado; mis padres habían muerto por lo cual quede a cargo de mis abuelos paternos… unas personas demasiado conservadoras, estaba completamente segura de que si mama no hubiese muerto no abría terminado allí.<p>

A los siete años describí que podía ver el futuro… fue una época demasiado dura, todas las personas a mi alrededor morirían y en eso consistían mis visiones… así pase lo que restaba de mi niñez y adolescencia, temiendo que mis ojos perdieran la realidad y se situaran en un futuro donde alguien moriría, era una suerte que los abuelos fueran millonarios y no pasasen demasiado tiempo conmigo, cuando mis ojos perdían la realidad no había nadie quien preguntara por ello; pero para bien o para mal llego la visión donde la abuela Alice moriría, le advertí que no debía salir, que afuera estaría su muerte pero ella no me creyó y tuve que decirle la verdad, tuve que decirle que era una visión y que poseía el don de la predestinación, ella inmediatamente olvido su próxima muerte y empezó a gritar que era hija del demonio, el abuelo se entero y la abuela exaltada alejándose de mi salió de la casa y dio un paso en falso… ella murió, todavía lo recuerdo, haber visto su cuerpo arroyado por un automóvil mientras su esposo gritaba y me acusaba. Luego de su muerte el abuelo me llevo al manicomio y me dejo allí encerada, viví en ese lugar hasta los diecisiete y luego cuando escape.

-amor- me llamo una voz, volteé a ver y allí esta mi hombre de ojos azules, el hombre a quien yo amaba y no debía amar, el era Jasper Hale, el heredero de la fortuna Hale y yo era su sirvienta, extrañamente existía un amor intenso entre nosotros.

Un frío me azoto pero no desvié la mirada de sus ojos azules, tan dulces, tan intensos, eran mi perdición. –Amy ,cásate con migo- en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo mucho mas tieso, el aire se atoro en mi garganta y de pronto vi nuestra imagen en tercera persona, el tan hermoso… con su ropa costosa y yo con los viejos y sucios arrapos –o al menos promete que te quedaras conmigo- mis brazos por pura inercia se enrollaron en su cuello sin dejar de ver sus ojos azules y olvide los miedos que me embargaban; ¿Cómo podía el pensar que yo no aceptaría su propuesta de matrimonio?

-Jazz, cuando estamos juntos yo me siento perfecta, para mí todo lo que tú dices es sagrado… estoy enamorada de tus ojos azules, no podría vivir sin ellos- bese ambos ojos con devoción y cuidado, me volví a colocar frente a su perfecto rostro, ladeé la cabeza, mi cabello negro como la noche callo por el hombro izquierdo –no tienes que preguntarme, tu eres mi razón de vivir- una deslumbrante sonrisa adorno su rostro y me levanto de su cuerpo para luego darme vueltas en el aire, los arboles de otoño eran los únicos testigos de nuestro amor y yo sonreí con él, plenamente feliz; luego me dejo en el suelo delicadamente –sabes que moriría por solo abrazarte y permanecer un momento contigo, siempre he estrado tras de ti y ahora siempre estaré a tu lado-

-te amo- dijo, ahora que él me amaba podía amarme a mi misma aunque aun existía un inconveniente aparte de su familia, el no sabía que yo tenía el don de la predestinación.

-te amo- repetí sus misma palabras mientras lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre mi Amy?- Jasper me envolvió en sus protectores brazos y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-es solo que nunca pensé poder decirle eso a nadie- el me sonrió y luego tomo en sus brazos al estilo novia, como siempre… era imposible contradecirle, decía que eran nuestros últimos segundos juntos y quería pasarlos a mi lado.

Todavía recuerdo cuando lo conocí…

_Llevaba un mes trabajando para la familia Hale, me dedicaba a el jardín principalmente pero aquel día la señora había odiado la combinación de flores que había escogido, para mi mala suerte ella los vio hasta la noche, eran Lirios con rosas y a las once de la noche me mando a componerlos ya que no quería que estos los vieran nuevamente en la mañana, así que tenía que hacerlos de rosas rojas y hierbera, nadie me iba a ayudar porque casi nadie me conocía y porque no desperdiciarían sus horas de sueño; estaba a punto de lamentarme y regresar al manicomio donde la única que me extrañaría quizás era mi amiga Bella, lamentaba tanto haberla dejado sola, ella sufría por haber visto la muerte de su novio y a pesar de estar un poco chiflada yo la quería y sin duda la extrañaba a montones._

_-señorita que hace usted aun despierta- aquella voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee y allí estaba Jasper el hijo mayor del matrimonio Hale, a quien aun no conocía._

_-señor Jasper, su madre me ha pedido que termine los arreglos para el día de mañana- el me observo con extrañeza y se acerco, luego tomo una rosa y la coloco sobre mi cabeza._

_-¿Cómo se llama señorita?- pregunto y note sus ojos azules que comenzaron a hacer estragos en mí._

_-A… Al… Amy- era difícil acostumbrarse a otro nombre simplemente para que no me reconocieran._

_-permítame ayudarle Amy, así pronto terminara su tarea- asentí no muy convencida pero era obvio que no rechazaría la ayuda de alguien, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso; Jasper me ayudo y así terminamos más rápido y su compañía resulto agradable, era cómodo hablar con él y yo no era tan tonta, provenía de una familia millonaria por lo cual sabia bastante, nuestro tema favorito se transformo la guerra, cuando finalmente colocaba la ultima rosa, ante la atenta mirada de Jasper, bostece y él me ofreció llevarme en brazos hasta mi cama, obviamente me negué, pero era imposible contradecirle y desde aquella noche se hiso una costumbre que Jasper me llevase en brazos._

El camino en silencio y yo seguía viéndolo, nuestro amor solo podía demostrarse en la noche… cuando nadie estaba despierto; llegamos a su casa, las habitaciones de las sirvientas estaban atrás y él obviamente vivía dentro, me dejo en el suelo y poso sus labios lentamente sobre mi frente.

-te prometo que de alguna manera te mostrare que eres mi cielo nocturno- jure, el me observo con duda pero no permití que preguntara nada, pose mi dedo mallugado sobre sus labios rosa y le sonreí antes de entrar, yo tampoco sabía porque había dicho aquello pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Adentro del pequeño cuarto que compartía con María había un silencio seprucal, las dos pequeñas camas estaban casi pegadas, las paredes viejas de ladrillo seguramente pronto caerían, los techos eran de paja dando un aspecto tétrico y había una pequeña mesa vieja de madera de pino, pase lentamente a su lado para dejarme caer con el mayor de los cuidados, era ilógico que fuese tan precavida si María dormía como un trompo.

De pronto una visión me inundo…

_-¡no! – exclamo una voz varonil._

_-mamá_

_-calla _

_-ahhhh…_

Empecé a temblar, aquella visión era de lo más loca pero eso no quitaba el miedo, y de repente me entraron unas enormes ganas de escribirle algo a Jasper, me levante a trompicones y con la luz de la luna comencé a escribir…

**Querido Jasper:**

**Eres el amor de mi vida, la única persona la cual yo he**

**Podido amar… lamento tanto haberte mentido.**

**Tu Amy**

De pronto la puerta de madera se abrió causando un gran estruendo, tire la hoja de papel al suelo y una pequeña opresión se instalo en mi pecho como avisándome lo que realmente vendría.

-Amy- grito una voz, cubrí mis ojos con la palma de la mano pues la luz era demasiado intensa, María de pronto se levanto y la señora entro a la habitación. me vio con desprecio, le entrego la veladora a su mucama y me tomo del brazo –eres tu Amy- dijo tomándome fuertemente del brazo mientas me zangoloteaba.

-si.. si- susurre, la señora Hale entrecerró los ojos y me sentí más pequeña, me jalo hasta entrar a la casa, a pesar del drama que estaba ocurriendo no pude evitar impresionarme con el interior de la mansión, había un gran candelabro y todo era muy fino, con cuadros de personas importantes y mesas de caoba que sostenían grandes floreros de rosas que alguna vez yo había cortado, en las gradas de caracol estaba la señorita Rosalie, no la conocía porque mi trabajo era en los jardines pero ella era muy amable y me había dirigido, mas de alguna vez, una sonrisa.

-Rosalie llama a tu hermano y padre- grito la mujer a mi lado, me estremecí y ella se acerco a mi –espero que digas la verdad, sabes muy bien porque te he llamado- yo negué, y ella furiosa estampo su mano contra mi mejilla.

-¡mama que te ocurre, no le pegues a Amy!- apareció Jasper corriendo para situarse a un metro de distancia de nosotras.

-¡ja!- se rio de forma siniestra y luego me tomo del cabello –nombre tan ridículo que se ha inventado, no le queda a esta pulgosa-

-mujer que te pasa- gruño su esposo apareciendo en bata al comienzo de las escaleras.

-dile- grito en mi oído –dile quien eres en verdad- luego me empujó frente a Jasper y entonces comprendí porque estaba tan molesta, la señora Hale debía de haber descubierto realmente de donde provenía, baje la cabeza y me quede quieta.

-Amy- me llamo Jasper mientras levantaba mi rostro con su mano y no me pude sentir peor, ¿yo quería que el supiese la verdad? Debía confiar en que realmente me amaba pero no podía evitar pensar que mi cuento de hadas podía explotar.

-Jasper.. yo- en ese momento me di cuenta de que sollozaba.

-hay niña eres un estorbo en esta familia- grito la señora nuevamente y de pronto Jasper me coloco en su espada.

-que te ocurre mamá, respétala ¡es un ser humano!- _un ser humano_ repetí en mi mente, Jasper me amaba porque era un ser humano…

-un ser humano, ¡hija del demonio!-

-no le digas así- me defendió Jasper –es mi futura esposa, la futura esposa de tu hijo-

-¡ha! Lo que me faltaba, centra la cabeza por favor- poso sus manos en la cadera -esa niña es una bruja, una bruja- me aparte de Jasper al sentir su cuerpo rígido, volteo a verme con sus ojos azules, esos ojos azules que podían llevarme hasta el cielo ahora me observaban con incredulidad y tristeza, de pronto me separaron de él y me sentí desmoronar, mi cuerpo no podía sostener el peso y por poco caigo, si no fuese por la señora que me sostenía del pelo lo hubiese hecho –no permitiré que te cases con una bruja, no permitiré que tengas un hijo del demonio- apreté mi estomago y la observe con incredulidad, ¿Cómo era que ella lo sabía?...

-nuestro hijo- sollozo Jasper intentando acercarse pero la señora no lo permitió y me sentí tan mal por él, yo quería decírselo de manera especial.

-no estarán juntos, así sea que yo te mate Jasper Hale- temblé.

-no… por favor señora, a él no, a mi- llore y entonces sentí algo frio internarse en mi estomago de un solo golpe, mientras se abría paso entre mi piel

-¡no! – exclamo una voz varonil y me sentí sujetada a Jasper, mi visión se estaba cumpliendo.

-mamá- grito Rosalie

-calla- protesto, apreté más los ojos y entonces el dolor llego.

-ahhhh…- grite, mis ojos se abrieron para ver los ojos azules llenos de miedo y horror, por primera vez deje de verlos para posar mi vista hacia abajo, donde de mi vientre salían borbones de sangre –MI HIJO, MI BEBE- grite poseída, -MI HIJO- continúe gritando, el dolor se extendía por mi cuerpo y ya no era consiente donde estaba, solo sabía que mi bebe esta muerto y que yo le seguía; mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse al igual que mis gritos disminuían y escuche que me llamaban.

-Amy, Amy, Amy…- sonreí aunque quizás fue una mueca, le diría mi verdadero nombre pero quería que lo recordara de una manera buena por eso intente sonreír.

-Alice, mi nombre es Alice- susurre si voz y empecé a perder la sensibilidad de las piernas -te prometo que de alguna manera te mostrare que eres mi cielo nocturno- repetí las mismas palabras cuando nos despedimos en la tranquilidad del bosque antes de cerrar los ojos y escuchar un lejano "te amo por siempre".

…

Desde aquella noche arriba de la misión Hale existía una pequeña constelación que solo podías observar si prestabas la suficiente atención, allí había un corazón y adentro del corazón estaba la estrella que brillaba con mas resplandor; Jasper Hale siempre la contemplo, y murió contemplándola.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas que tal les ha parecido… yo sé que no he actualizado en mis otras historias pero tengo tantas en mente y necesitaba sacar una… haha.<strong>

**Bueno si les gusto dejen su comentario, sino dejen una crítica constructiva :)**

**Estoy enferma entonces creo que a eso se debe la tragedia.**

**He agregado mi facebook y twitter a la página de perfil, agréguenme y díganme que son de fanfiction.**

**Estoy súper emocionada, ¡ya tengo mi entrada para ver BD!**

**Chicas les quiero pedir que recen por mi hermanita, porque está muy enferma y nadie sabe que tiene, ¡es la casa de los enfermos!... gracias al cielo yo solo tengo gripe :/ Les agradeceré mucho si lo hacen, no tiene idea de lo desesperada que estoy.**

**Cuídense mucho, mas con estos fríos :S**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


End file.
